Korra The Avatar Episode 14
by SkyDawn1
Summary: Part 1 of 2 see's Korra traveling to Republic City and has a bad time all around until she...wakes up? stay tuned because part 2 is gonna REALLY earn it's M rating for Korra Bolin sex affair? and a nice long sex scene!


Korra The Avatar Episode 14 Love Knows No Bounds Part 1

The morning rays of the sun hit my room as I woke up and rubbed my eyes "ugh...morning again? why can't it be night time so I didn't have to work anymore?" I said getting up while letting my bra strap fall to my side, I've been working for weeks and for what? only enough coins to ensure I'll be waiting for a long time before I even have enough for a trip to republic city "this sucks!" I said getting up and going up to the closet as I pulled my strap back up and put on an outfit as I walked out into the living room and sighed as my dad greeted me "hey there Korra! another day of work huh?" he said as I rolled my eyes "more like another day of meaningless ice pushing!" I said as he laughed "aww don't worry Korra! things will change for you!" he said as I left the house and went over to Naga "come on girl...another day of pushing meaningless ice" I said as I got on her and we headed to the water tribe, and as I got there I noticed a huge ship that was near the ice plant as I got off Naga and ran over to the boss "hey boss? what's that ship for?" I said as he looked at me "oh that ship? that's the ship bound for Republic City to drop the ice off" he said as my eyes grew wide "the ship to Republic City...wow" I said walking up to it and looking at it before the boss placed a hand on my shoulder "yea she's a beaut now ain't she?" he said as I nodded "I so badly want to go to Republic City...I hear it's beautiful...and that avatar Aang and fire bender Zuko created it" I said as he smiled "yea...well we better get to work then" he said as I stood there and began to think "I can't...can I?...I want to go there...maybe if I..." I began saying as I looked at the workers carrying ice up to the ship as I clutched my fists "I'm going...no matter what they say" I said as I looked over and whistled to Naga which came running over to me "now listen Naga...were gonna sneak on that ship okay girl" I said as Naga whimpered as I got on her and patted her "it's okay girl, were just gonna get a free ride" I added as we snuck on board the ship as we hid behind a box as I was more than excited "oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm actually breaking a law to go to Republic City" I said as I got off of Naga and reached into my pocket and pulled out some Naga treats as I fed her a couple as I looked into Nagas eyes "hey! don't give me those accusing eyes...that are accusing and stuff...listen Naga girl...I so want to go to Republic City! I want to see the sites, and hear all the sounds!" I said as Naga whimpered as I sighed "fine! you win!" I said as I got back on Naga and sneaked off the boat as I got off her and began bending ice cubes as I rolled my eyes "ugh darn honest polar bear dog" I muttered.

I got home drained as I opened the door and saw my mom and dad sitting down as they both looked at me "hey Korra" Seena said as I began to sigh before going into the bedroom and going up to the closet as my mom walked up to me "sweety what's wrong?" she said as I began to cry "mom...I want to go to Republic City" I sobbed as I hugged my mom "I know sweety...listen...don't tell your father but" she said as she let go of me and went out of the room to come back with a jar filled with coins "this should be enough to get to Republic City" she said as I shook my hands "not your funds...please...I can't do that to you guys" I said as she gave me the coins "I see great thing's from you Korra and I want you to go out there and make a name for yourself" she said as I broke down and hugged my mom "I love you, and I promise you I won't let you down" I cried as she smiled "you never let down baby...you're the best daughter we could ever hope for" she said as a voice came up from behind her "your mothers right Korra...you haven't let us down and you never will because we know you" dad said as Seena turned around "now take a bath and get something nice on while we pack your thing's" dad added as I nodded and ran to the bathroom "I hope she finds what she's looking for in Republic City" Seena said as Tonraq smiled "she will...she will".

"Huh? wha? I said getting up off of Naga as I walked over to the railing of the ship, I remember my parents taking me to the ship that was bound to Republic City as they both hugged me and I paid the fair and got on with Naga to which I waved to my parents as the ship set off and...I slept on Naga "great...how far are we from Republic City anyway?" I said as I walked to the other side of the railing to see a big island with a couple of towering buildings as I stared in amazement as I ran up to the front of the ship to see Republic city itself as my eyes grew big "woooow...sooo cool" I said as I saw the beautiful lights of the city as the water shimmered and glistened as we slowly neared the port as I smiled big as I ran over to Naga and got on her "come on girl! let's go" I said as the boat stopped as we both got off and rushed out of port scaring a few people as we began to look around the city as I noticed a statue in the distance "who is that?...wait...is that...Aang?"  
I said as I smiled big as I couldn't believe how big the statue was as me and Naga ran around the streets as we bypassed...weird...thing's that had people inside of them? as I rushed around town as we came upon a restaurant as people were entering and exiting causing me to look confused "Naga you stay here now girl...i'm gonna investigate" I said as I entered the building and was hit with all kinds of smells as my mouth began to water "everything here smells so...good" I said before being shoved to a nearby table by men in weird outfits "hey buddy watch it!" I said as they turned around and growled "you'd best not say another word citizen" the man in the get up said as I stood my ground "I'm not scared of you" I said as I summoned a ball of wind "it's a bender! Amon will want her too" he said as the others nodded and walked up to me as I stepped back "listen guys...I don't want any..." I began to say as I took a chair and threw it at one of the guys as I ran out of the restaurant and hopped on Naga "Naga lets go now!" I shouted as Naga ran down the street only for the weird looking guys to catch up to me as one punched me in the face almost making me fall off Naga as I air bent him into a nearby building as Naga began to run down an alleyway as the other weirdo got in front of me as I ordered Naga to jump as she jumped over him only for the guy to zap Naga as her and me crashed to the ground "GAH!...w...what do you monsters want?" I said backing up as the man walked up to me and grabbed me by the throat before slamming me to the ground "to see you suffer you bending scum" he said slamming the shock stick down on my stomach as I screamed before feeling weak as he stopped and walked over taking a large rock as he brought it over to me "now die" he said as he brought it up and began to slam it down as Naga got up and tackled the guy to the ground as the boulder was thrown to the side of me as I managed to get up and cough as I looked at Naga "let's get out of here" I said as I got on Naga and we began to ride away.

As the sun's rays began to break among the sky Naga took me to a nearby lake as I walked over to it and began splashing water on my face as I sighed "god...who were those men? and why were they after benders for?" I said as I walked back over to Naga as I decided this one little minor incident wasn't going to deter me from enjoying my stay at Republic City as I hopped on Naga and decided to see more of the sites "okay...now where to go where to go" I said as I roamed the streets as I walked up to a big building as I noticed a woman coming out and walking down the stairs as I walked past her "stop right there!" she said as I froze still "turn around now" she added as me and Naga turned around to her as she crossed her arms "what's your name and what's your purpose here?" she said in a demanding tone as I coughed and tried to be calm "m...my names Korra...and I'm just visiting here with my pet Naga ma'am" I said as she smiled "very well then, just don't cause trouble while you're here" she said as I nodded and began to leave as I heard her stop me "hey Korra...and welcome to Republic City"  
she said as I smiled and waved as me and Naga took off "very weird but not unpleasant" I said as an elderly man walked out of a big building and walked up to a stop light as Naga walked up beside him "ummm...nice weather were having" I said as he looked at me and Naga "yes,  
quite nice indeed" he said as I patted my legs and whistled "so...what's your name?" I finally said as he looked ahead "the names Tenzin, and yours?" he said as I yawned "Korra" I said as he nodded "nice to meet you Korra" he said as the signal turned "well I'll see you around Tenzin" I said as me and Naga continued to look around until we both got to a noodle stand where we bought two bowls with the money I had earned from working the ice plant "this is some good stuff huh Naga?" I said as Naga licked up the noodles as I sat back and sighed "look at us Naga...in Republic City and we get our buns handed to us...I guess I am letting my parents down" I said as I sat the bowl down and brought my legs to my chest as Naga walked over to me and began to lick me as I smiled and looked at Naga "well at least I'm not letting you down Naga" I said as Naga laid beside me as I began petting her as I looked up at the sky.

As night arrived I found myself wandering the night streets with Naga as I heard a distant chanting and cheering as me and Naga went over to the noise, and upon going up to the building I began to hear a voice cry out "everyone! you have no need to fear of this bender menace! the time of the dreaded bender is soon at hand to die in an inferno as we make sure Republic City is for nonbenders only!" I then began to get interested as I entered the building and telling Naga to stay as I made my way through a huge crowd as I spotted a man in an oriental mask as he was yelling about freedom from the benders and that it was a good thing the line ended with Aang being the last pathetic avatar to grace us as the people around me cheered "yeah destroy all benders!" one guy beside me said as he shoved me "how about you? tell us what you think of these rotten kid killing benders!" he said as they all turned to look at me as I laughed nervously while backing up only to bump into a guy behind me "Ummm death to all benders?" I said as everyone grew silent around me as I heard a single pin drop as I closed my eyes knowing they were gonna end my life...but heard clapping as I looked up seeing a couple of people start to clap until it turned into the whole room clapping and chanting kill all benders as I backed up to the entrance and was about to leave when the guy in the mask pointed to me "bring her here" he said as I felt people grab me and pull me over to the stage as I felt my body grow white "I'm gonna die" I whispered as I was stood beside the guy in the mask who looked me over "and tell me young child, what is your name?" he said bringing a microphone to me as I coughed letting the sound reverberate "ummm...K...Korra sir" I said as he laughed "and where are you from young Korra?" he said as I smiled nervously" I live with my parents near the southern water tribe sir" she said as the crowd cheered more and more as the man held up a hand and the cheering died down "well Korra, the name is Amon and I am the leader of this rebellion" he said as I tried to find an out to this insane gathering as he held out a hand "and you? maybe you can be my partner in this" he said as I froze...I didn't want to be a part of this...but I knew if I said no...if I refused...they would brand me a bender and I will be killed just like that as I smiled "I...I need to go outside...I have a friend there and-" I began to say as he got close to me as I backed further away "you know...I think I know who you are now" he said as I gulped and almost fell off the stage as I kept my balance as he grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me up to him "your a bender supporter are you not?" he said as I began to cower in fear "n...no! I...I...I hate t...those benders" I said as he began getting close to my neck "I bet you are little girl...your a bender supporter...and do you know what we do with your kind?" he said as I blushed "s...s...set them free?" I said as he brought his face back as he slapped me in the face hard as I fell off the stage and held my face "we kill them" he said as I got up as people began drawing weapons as I whistled causing Naga to bust in and run everyone over as she got to me and I got on her as we made our escape "chi blockers...find her...and kill her" Amon said as the blockers nodded before chasing after us.

"Ugh! these guys again?" I said as me and Naga ran past the streets with the chi blockers following my every move as we went around the corners sharply and jumped over cars and buses as the chi blockers never lost sight of me as I used my earth bending to knock one chi blocker to the ground as two more showed up "OH COME ON!" I screamed as a chi blocker got next to me as I kicked him in the face as he rolled into a nearby lamp as I told naga to move faster "what is up with this city and these people in weird outfits?" I said as one of the chi blockers kicked me in the face as I fell off Naga and quickly got up "what's...your guy's problem with me?" I said as I looked around and spotted a pole which I grabbed and swung it at the blockers as they backed up "yeah...you guys don't like this don't you? I said backing up and running into a nearby building as the blockers chased me as I created a wall of earth in front of them as I climbed the staircase and slammed open the door to the balcony as I ran to the edge only to notice chi blockers had already beat me up here as I sighed "so...you guys don't have wives? or like jobs?" I said as one of the blockers shoved me off the roof as I fell a couple of stories before going into the bushes as the blockers celebrated as they had thought I was dead "ugh...gah this...hurts" I cried in pain as I watched them leave as I rolled out of the bushes and managed to stand up slowly "welcome to Republic City my foot! so far I've had the crappiest welcome of all! I've been beaten down and assaulted I don't know how many times and for what? I wanted to come to Republic City to explore! I wanted to see the sights and have someone help me regain my air bending!" I said as I limped out into the street as I whistled for Naga...but Naga never came as I looked around worriedly "Naga?" I said as I limped down the road getting more and more worried as I saw no sign of Naga anywhere "oh god...what if the blockers kidnapped Naga?" I said as I fell to the ground and began crying loudly "Naga!...please...I want you back" I sobbed as I heard something race at me as I just lied down and accepted my fate only to feel a big lick to my face as my eyes open and I saw Naga standing near me as she guarded me "Naga!" I said smiling as tears rolled down my eyes as I managed to get up and get on top of Naga as me and her ran down the street.

The chi blockers returned to Amon's hideout as they both knelt and placed their fists to their chests "master Amon sir Korra is dead" one of the blockers said as Amon walked over to him and knelt down "and where is the body?" Amon said as the blocker gulped and looked up "well...you see sir I-" he began to say as Amon grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up into the air "I know who we are dealing with here,  
you didn't kill her...she is still alive...the avatar cannot be killed so easily" he said throwing the blocker on the ground as he coughed and tried to regain his breath as Amon turned and walked to a table "what I want is for you all to do your job...and your job is to find the avatar and kill her...once that is done bring the dead body to me" he said as they both nodded before he turned around and slammed his fist on the table "WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE? GO OUT AND BRING ME THE AVATAR!" he screamed as both of the blockers ran out of the room as Amon sighed "really...it's like babysitting children" he added shaking his head.

I arrived at a massive stadium as I got off Naga and walked up the long stairs, and as I reached the top I looked on in amazement as I saw all different colors of the stadium including a banner that read something about the fire ferrets as I tilted my head "weird" I said as I went inside the building only to hear distant cheering as I walked around the stadium as I came across shirts and cups and other items as I yawned and continued walking as I entered a room and yawned "ummm...this is the boys locker room" I heard a guys voice say as I opened my eyes and saw a naked guy in front of me as I started bleeding out of my nose as I ran out of the room "I AM SO SORRY!" I screamed as he laughed "you can come in, just letting you know this was the boys locker room babe" he said as I entered the room as he slipped on a pair of underpants "names Shauni!" he said as he walked up to me "nice to meet you miss?" he said outstretching a hand as I took it and shook it "K...K...Korra" I stuttered as he winked at me "nice to meet you Korra, I just got done taking a shower" he said going into the locker and taking out a shirt as he put it on showing his muscles in the fabric as I drooled "s...s...so Shauni...what is this place?" I said as he buttoned up and buckled his pants as he grinned "this here is the stadium! they hold matches here all the time and spectators from all across Republic City come to cheer them on" he said sitting on a bench as he slipped his socks and shoes on as I sat beside him "so a place for fighting?" I asked as he smiled "a place for tournaments...right now the hottest act is the Fire Ferrets" he said as I tilted my head "the huh to the who now?" I said as he yawned "well you have teams and team names, and Fire Ferrets are what me Mako and Bolin like to call ourselves" he said as the door opened and Mako and Bolin came out as they looked at me "you know this is a guys locker room right?" Mako said as I got up and bowed "so sorry guys...I...better get going" I said as I left the room as Shauni followed "hey there...I guess you're new to Republic City if you've never heard of this stadium" he said as I nodded "yea...and so far I've been beaten, battered and fell off a two story building and all because of my bending" I said as Shauni wrapped an arm around me "so in essence...not a good time huh?" he said as I blushed "no...not at all" I said sighing "and I lost my air bending...well didn't lose but need help remembering it again" I said as he looked at me "your clothes suggest your a water tribe person right? he said as I nodded "but when I was little my parents took me to an old woman that looked me over and said I was an avatar" I said just as Mako came out as he stood there frozen "but I don't believe it" I added as me and Shauni walked together outside "so how are you enjoying Republic City?" he said as I smiled "I like it...well except for the getting my butt handed to me parts" I said as Mako ran outside and went over to me "hey!" he shouted as he ran next to me "hey what?" I said as he looked at me "you're the avatar?" he said as I sighed "I guess I am...I mean I can bend water earth and fire but I need help bending wind" I said as he smiled "I know someone who can train you" he said as I looked at him "who?" I said as he pointed to an island in the distance "master Tenzin" he said as my mouth dropped "the old man I met yesterday?" I said as he looked at me "you met him?" Mako said as Bolin came out of the door with Pabu on his shoulder "hey guys" he said as I looked at Shauni and closed my eyes while rubbing my head "this is all too much to take" I said opening my eyes as I found myself...on an island? "okay...Shauni? Mako?" I said as I looked around the place as I began climbing the stone staircase to the top "this is not Republic City" I said as I reached the top and walked to a nearby shed as I saw a woman wearing a loose unbuttoned shirt with a lacy black bra and shorts with a welders mask as I walked up to her "excuse me?"  
I said as she turned off the blowtorch and set it down "leave me alone" she said as I stepped back "please I need help...I was in Republic City and I was talking to Mako and Shauni and I closed my eyes and all of a sudden I find myself here" I said as she took off her helmet revealing her raven black hair as she slammed the helmet down "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed as I backed away more "I'm sorry...  
I just need s-" I began to say walking up to her again as she backhanded me across the face as I fell to the floor before looking up to where our eyes met as she reeled back in horror to what she did "p...please no...no no no...please I didn't mean...baby?" she said beginning to sob as I got up and walked backwards as I began running away as Asami outstretched a hand "KORRA PLEASE WAIT!" she screamed as I ran down the stairs only to trip and roll down the stone steps as I finally settled on the ground as I held my sides in pain as I got up and limped myself to no direction as Mako saw me and ran over to me "Korra! y...your here! we thought we had lost you!" he said as I backed up "w...who are you? w...where am I?" I said as I limped away from him as Bolin walked over to me "hey Ko...Korra? is that really you?" he said as I began crying "I don't know any of you" I said limping to the docks and falling down as Mako and Bolin rushed over to me "KORRA!"  
Mako and Bolin screamed as they rushed over to me and picked me up "I...don't understand...I...I was in Republic City...I wanted to go to visit...I failed everyone...I failed my parents" I said sobbing loudly while coughing up blood "damn it!" Mako shouted as Bolin calmed him down "easy bro...let's get Korra to a bed" Bolin said as he nodded and took me up the stairs and into a house as he entered the bedroom with me as he laid me down "what do you think is going on?" Bolin said as Mako sighed "I don't know Bolin...but whatever it is, it's not good"  
he said as Tenzin rushed in "I just heard avatar Korra is back!" he said as they all stared at me as I lost my vision and blacked out.

I slowly opened my eyes as I noticed Bolin was in the room with me as I shut my eyes again, I wanted this all to be a horrible dream that I would wake up from if I just closed my eyes hard enough...but I couldn't wake up as I heard the door open as a woman's voice emerged "hey Bolin...how is Korra?" she said as he got up "still hasn't woken up Asami" he said as I opened my eye a little and saw Asami wave to Bolin "I'll take care of her...you get some rest now" she said as he got up and nodded, walking out of the room as Asami closed the door and got under the sheets with me and wrapped her arms around me as my eyes shot open and I got free of Asami as I got up "baby! it's okay!" she said as I looked at her "who are you? and why are you calling me baby?" I said as Asami got up and raised a hand "please wait Korra" she said as I shook my head "how do you know my name?" I said backing up as she got up "because were together...remember the portal? to the spirit world...we were gonna vacation there and we did...then we came back and spent time together and got married" she said as I shook my head "I am not a lesbian! I would never date you...I don't even like women" I said as my words hit Asami like daggers through the heart "please just...just go" I said as she ran to me and hugged me "please Korra no!" she cried as I shoved her to the bed "GET OFF ME!" I screamed and ran out of the room as she continued to cry.

(A/N) the first out of a two parter! what exactly happened to Korra? who was that girl really? did she trick the avatar to further destroy everything...thing's get steamy in the next episode...maybe Korra and Bolin have a secret affair? find out on the next Korra!


End file.
